


Социология сексуальности

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Mirror Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Ни один семинар по социологии сексуальности не проходит без их жарких споров. Пока в один прекрасный день они оба не доходят до точки кипения… и не пытаются разрешить свои разногласия наедине.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Социология сексуальности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sociology of Sexuality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703215) by [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and). 



Три с половиной года она откладывала обязательное изучение курса гуманитарных наук. По большей части это было делом принципа: как будущему инженеру-механику помогут стать хорошим специалистом философия или русский фольклор? Но когда Рей встречается со своим научным руководителем, он говорит ей то, что в глубине души она и так знает. Время пришло. В этом семестре или никогда.

Она просматривает список доступных занятий в онлайн-каталоге, ожидая, что её глаз за что-нибудь зацепится. Восемь страниц поиска – безрезультатно. В конце концов, Рей решает выбрать страницу наугад. _Пятнадцатая_. И предмет на этой странице. _Четвёртый_. Она кусает ноготь, прокручивая вниз. Хах. Социология сексуальности. Вписывается в её график занятий. «Могло быть и хуже», – думает она. Рей нажимает на кнопку «Зарегистрироваться», затем делает глубокий вдох и кликает «Подтвердить». Всё будет нормально. Что худшее, что может случиться?

***

Это занятие проводится вечером каждый вторник и длится два с половиной часа. Собираясь туда впервые, укутываясь в свитера и широкий вязаный шарф, Рей ворчит себе под нос о зимах в Новой Англии, обязательных гуманитарных предметах и существовании занятий по вечерам. Она выходит из квартиры заранее, чтобы у неё была куча времени на борьбу со снегопадом. И чтобы успеть занять последнюю парту. Рей думает, что аудитория будет большой, там она плюхнется на неудобный стул и, может, подремлет, если профессор будет не слишком наблюдательным. У неё замирает сердце, когда она проходит по незнакомым коридорам корпуса факультета гуманитарных наук. Двери кабинетов находятся слишком близко друг к другу, поэтому вряд ли за ними скрываются гигантские аудитории; скорее всего, эти кабинеты рассчитаны на проведение семинаров с небольшими группами – человек по двадцать. Наверное, там максимум три или четыре ряда с партами, поэтому ей не спрятаться. Рей открывает аудиторию с номером двести тридцать шесть с некой тревогой.

Всё даже хуже, чем она себе представляла. Парты выставлены _по кругу._

Она задаётся вопросом, не поздно ли ещё пойти на занятия по русскому фольклору. Рей мысленно рассуждает, как ей отсюда смыться – может, сказать, что ошиблась кабинетом или корпусом, или что забыла покормить свою рыбку, что угодно – когда седовласый профессор поднимает голову и широко ей улыбается.

– Приветствую, искатель знаний!

 _Чёрт возьми,_ только не это.

Главная проблема – единственная, в самом деле, потому что Рей не может вспомнить ничего столь же мучительного в своей жизни – в том, что она открывает рот в неверии: момент придумать отговорку и сбежать уже упущен. Вместо этого ноги сами несут её за одну из парт. Рей ставит сумку, скидывает с головы капюшон и садится. Теперь она попала.

Рей оглядывается, и перед ней только один-единственный студент, пришедший до неё. Выбранное ею место находится прямо напротив него. По правде, она не уверена, как он умудрился уместить свою массивную фигуру за этот до смехотворного маленький стол. Он не взглянул на Рей, когда та пришла, и не смотрит на неё сейчас – поглощён чтением, поэтому она выхватывает минутку, чтобы незаметно рассмотреть его. Он до нелепого привлекательный, с бледной в россыпи родинок кожей, тёмными волосами и плечами, ширина которых должна находиться вне закона. Рей думает, что смотреть на него по два с половиной часа в неделю – не самое худшее времяпрепровождение в мире.

Подтягиваются остальные студенты, и к шести часам в круге двенадцать человек. Профессор встаёт, смотрит на них всех, с хлопком сжимает ладони и выглядит так, словно их присутствие – лучший подарок в его жизни. Он начинает:

– Попутчики! Давайте знакомиться. Пожалуйста, поочерёдно называйте своё полное имя, знак зодиака и философию по жизни, – Рей не одна тупо пялится на него. Пара студентов улыбается, видимо, катастрофически ошибаясь и полагая, что профессор шутит. – Я начну. Моё земное имя – Гекльберри Мунстоун, и мне повезло родиться водолеем. Моя жизненная философия такая же, как и философия подхода к этим занятиям: знание, что вы ищете, уже находится внутри вас. Я – лишь проводник для его осознания. Слепая бюрократия университета настаивает на том, что я должен писать учебный план и выставлять вам оценки, но кто я такой, чтобы вмешиваться в вашу самореализацию? Наши дискуссии будут ведомы лишь нашим сознанием. Не будет никакой писанины, экзаменов и прочих бессмысленных атрибутов, придуманных научным сообществом. Пятёрки, которые я выставлю вам по итогу нашего совместного времяпрепровождения, бессмысленны. Если вы привнесёте истинных себя на наше еженедельное причастие, мы все обогатимся.

Закончив, он кланяется, возможно, ожидая, что они закричат «аминь»? Или ждёт аплодисментов? Или чего-то другого, явно не того, что он получил – чьи-то шарканья ногами по полу и неловкий кашель. Невозмутимый, профессор садится на место и поворачивается к крайней слева студентке. Она в ужасе.

Один за другим они выдают что-то весьма радующее профессора Мунстоуна. Парень напротив неё глубоким голосом говорит, что его зовут Кайло Рен, но, по крайней мере, ему хватает благородства выглядеть при этом немного стыдливо. _«Родители-хиппи, наверное»,_ – думает Рей. Его знак зодиака – «понятия не имею», а жизненная философия – «никакая». Она прикрывает рот рукой, пряча улыбку, но Кайло успевает заметить. В его тёмных глазах есть что-то, что Рей не вполне может распознать. Но _ох,_ как бы ей хотелось.

– Нигилист! – профессор Мунстоун в восторге. – Нам всем есть чему поучится у тебя, Кайло Рен. Ведь в итоге жизнь на самом деле бессмысленна.

Его в равной степени восторгает жизненная философия всех и каждого. Рей так и не придумывает, в чём заключается её, поэтому выпаливает правду:

– Моя философия в том, что студентам инженерно-технического не нужно изучать гуманитарные науки.

Профессор Мунстоун приветствует это мудрое заявление с тем же воодушевлением, с каким отнёсся ко всем предыдущим. И когда он переключается на следующего студента, Рей решает мельком взглянуть на Кайло. Он пристально наблюдает за ней, и она чувствует, как её щёки пылают.

Когда нелепое знакомство завершается, профессор Мунстоун начинает занятие с дискуссии на тему средств, которые общество использует для регулирования и контроля человеческой сексуальности.

– Кто может назвать какой-нибудь из этих общественных институтов?

– Брак, – нерешительно говорит робкая на вид девушка.

– Верно! – с воодушевлением соглашается профессор Мунстоун. – Брак узаконивает практику моногамной сексуальности и во многих случаях составляет основу семейной ячейки. Как брак развивался с течением времени?

Девушка в зелёной толстовке говорит:

– Рождение детей – уже не всегда цель заключения брака, как в прошлом.

Вызывается другой студент:

– В большинстве случаев теперь люди могут выбирать, на ком жениться, тогда как раньше браки были договорными. Брак в целом основывается на привязанности, а не заключается по экономическим или политическим причинам.

Неожиданно для себя Рей вступает в дискуссию:

– Я согласна. Думаю, это одно из фундаментальных изменений. Иметь возможность вступить в брак с человеком, которого любишь, ещё несколько поколений назад было редкостью, по крайней мере, в высших социальных слоях.

Кайло вмешивается:

– Не вижу, какое отношение к обсуждаемому вопросу имеет любовь.

Рей не верит.

– Просто уточняю: ты говоришь, что в наши дни в браке нет любви?

– Нет, я говорю, что, если речь о браке как санкционированном государством юридическом контракте, любовь не имеет значения, – он смотрит на неё через весь кабинет так, будто ждёт ответа.

Глубоко вздыхая и готовясь возразить, Рей чувствует лёгкую скорбь: ту самую особую скорбь по тому, что симпатичный парень оказывается мудаком.

***

У Рей всё ещё есть возможность бросить эти занятия и выбрать что-то другое. Но у неё очень большая нагрузка на основной специальности, и перспектива не заниматься ничем существенным – не читать, не писать рефераты, не сдавать экзамены, только участвовать в бессмысленных дискуссиях раз в неделю – слишком заманчива. Поэтому она спокойно пропускает дедлайн замены и отказа. И если губы, волосы или глаза Кайло имеют к этому какое-то отношение, Рей себе в этом не признается.

Большая часть занятия теперь посвящена дебатам между ними двумя. Профессор Мунстоун это обожает; думает, что конфликт «открывает тайны души».

Однажды в начале февраля, когда Рей рассказывает о плюсах секса без обязательств, Кайло усмехается.

– Прошу прощения, – защищается она. – Что конкретно ты имеешь против секса без обязательств?

– Я не говорю, что человек не имеет права заниматься сексом с тем, к кому эмоционально не привязан. Просто, если есть выбор, то очевидно лучше иметь определённый уровень привязанности к сексуальному партнёру. Иначе всё становится запутаннее.

– Суть жизни не в том, чтобы избежать _«путаницы»_ ; это худший аргумент из всех, что я слышала. Кроме того, чувства только _усложняют_ секс.

– Ты не можешь в полной мере отделить чувства от секса.

– А, это потому, что я женщина? Я не могу трахаться с человеком, не влюбившись в него? Потому что все эти женские эмоции мешаются под ногами?

– Я определённо не это имел в виду.

– Так скажи, что имел в виду.

– Исходя из моего опыта, в сексе без обязательств участники чаще всего имеют разный уровень эмоциональной привязанности и ожиданий. Когда ты в отношениях, у вас с партнёром взаимно-оговорённое понимание секса.

Она закатывает глаза.

– Если тебе кажется, что у вас с партнёром по сексу без обязательств разное понимание происходящего, ты мог бы, ну не знаю, попробовать _обсудить_ это.

– Я приму это к сведению, – говорит он, не сводя с неё глаз. Рей чувствует, что он ей уступил, но лёгкая победа её не слишком радует.

***

Она начинает замечать, что из них двоих Кайло никогда не говорит первым. Только после того, как Рей излагает свою точку зрения, он возражает. Ей начинает казаться, что он спорит с ней из принципа, даже если их мнения на самом деле совпадают. Рей почти успешно отвергла эту теорию как безумную, пока в середине марта кое-что не произошло.

Рей _не заболела_ , определённо – она не заболевает, это предмет её гордости – просто потеряла голос. И в горле чуть странно щекочет, и из носа постоянно течёт. Она приходит в кабинет на несколько минут раньше, как обычно, и слабым голосом надрывается в объяснении профессору Мунстоуну, что сегодня сможет только присутствовать. Рей скрывается за партой с полным салфетками карманом, мятным чаем с мёдом в руках, и заматывает свой огромный шарф вокруг шеи плотнее.

Тема обсуждения на этой неделе – сексуальная идентичность и гендерные роли, и Рей определённо есть, что сказать на этот счёт, но пропавший голос её подвёл. Она смиряется с вынужденной необходимостью молча слушать, как Кайло выражает свои какие бы то ни было ошибочные взгляды, но он молчит. Иногда Рей глядит на него, и каждый раз Кайло спешно отводит от неё взгляд. Спустя два с половиной часа на её столе уже белая гора смятых использованных салфеток, и всё равно: он смотрит, но ничего не говорит.

Она не может решит, что её бесит больше: когда он всё-таки говорит, или когда хранит молчание.

***

Зима отступает, и весна наступает чуть раньше. Рей использует первый по-настоящему тёплый день в качестве отговорки для того, чтобы достать коробки с сарафанами и лёгкими рубашками из-под кровати. Если так случается, что платья она надевает чаще всего по вторникам – что ж, это, должно быть, совпадение. Она _определённо_ не делает это из-за того, что Кайло упускает мысль всякий раз, когда она кладёт ногу на ногу. Рей не думает, что ей это кажется: в последнее время она выигрывает куда больше их споров.

Во время одного из занятий в конце апреля Кайло на редкость успешно дискутирует, учитывая, что на ней летящее жёлтое платье:

– В каждом обществе в мировой истории существовали и существуют общепринятые стандарты красоты и сексуальной привлекательности. И любой, кто отрицает это – обманывает себя.

– Это не значит, что _все люди_ находят привлекательным одно и то же! – возражает она, расстроенная. – Только потому, что общество диктует, что женщины должны быть блондинками с огромной грудью, чтобы стать сексуально привлекательными, не значит, что плоскогрудые рыжие не находят сексуальных партнёров.

– Статистика не включает личные вкусы. У людей бывают какие угодно бредовые предпочтения.

– Это я тебе гарантирую, – огрызается она. – Могу даже представить, что где-то есть человек, который был бы не прочь потрахаться с таким невероятным мудаком, как ты, – Рей прикусывает язык, едва договорив. Она зашла слишком далеко?

– А вот я не могу представить, чтобы кому-то захотелось трахнуть _тебя,_ – говорит он с жестокой улыбкой на губах. Слышны громкие вздохи с обеих сторон. Рей не обращает внимания. Только _смотрит_ на него, и их зрительный контакт – молчаливое продолжение боя двух непримиримых сил. Улыбка Кайло быстро исчезает под её напряжённым взглядом. Профессор Мунстоун вмешивается и пытается вовлечь в дискуссию других студентов, но терпит абсолютное поражение и, в конце концов, заканчивает занятие на несколько минут раньше.

Её взгляд – лёд, его – пламя. Она не отступает. Он тоже. Пока все остальные студенты покидают кабинет, Рей и Кайло остаются на местах. Все сбегают тихо и быстро, чтобы не попасть в эпицентр неизбежного взрыва. Они остались наедине.

Наконец, Кайло опускает взгляд – смотрит на свои сжатые на столе кулаки. Разжимает их. И не глядит на Рей.

– Извини, – тихо говорит он.

 _Это_ раздраконивает Рей куда больше, чем всё произошедшее до этого. Она хочет отвесить пощёчину его идеальному лицу, она хочет колотить своими кулаками по его идиотской широкой груди, она хочет…

Рей берёт себя в руки, встаёт и хватает сумку. С высокомерным хладнокровием она говорит:

– Это похоже на личную проблему, Кайло, – она разворачивается и выходит из кабинета.

Рей не проходит по пустому вечернему коридору и десяти шагов, когда из-за её спины доносится:

– Подожди! – она запинается, но не останавливается и не смотрит на него. – _Пожалуйста,_ подожди, – Рей замирает, но не оборачивается. Когда он появляется в поле её зрения, она оказывается напротив него.

– Рей, я… – впервые она видит, что Кайло не может подобрать слов. – Я солгал.

– Мне не нужна твоя _жалость_. Если я тебе отвратительна, признай это.

– Ты мне не отвратительна. Я сказал это только потому, что… – он задумывается, и Рей ненавидит, насколько сильно хочет услышать, что он хочет ей сказать. – Потому что ты сводишь меня с ума.

– Ах прости, что у меня есть собственное мнение, и я его высказываю! Я не собираюсь извиняться за споры с тобой.

– Нет, я _не об этом_ , – Рей никогда не видела, чтобы он был так растерян и двух слов связать не мог.

– Так о чём тогда? – их лица настолько близко друг к другу, что она чувствует его дыхание на своей коже.

– О том, что я не могу перестать думать о тебе.

Её взгляд прикован к нему.

– Поясни, – приказывает она.

– Я хочу тебя трахнуть, – негромко говорит Кайло.

Её сердце замирает, на секунду.

– Повтори это.

– Я хочу тебя трахнуть.

Она отступает на шаг, к стене коридора, и он следует за ней, словно они связаны невидимой нитью. Рей останавливается, только когда её спина упирается в дверь, туда же опускаются его ладони, по обе стороны её лица. Кайло настолько пытается сдержаться, что дрожит.

Рей сглатывает.

– Повтори ещё раз.

– Я хочу тебя трахнуть, как никогда в жизни ничего не хотел.

Она хватает его за рубашку и притягивает к себе, их поцелуй жадный и грубый. Кайло вжимает её в дверь всем своим телом, его руки скользят к бёдрам Рей, пока её – вплетаются в чёрные волосы. Когда его губы находят нежную шею, Рей задыхается, язык и губы жадно ласкают её. Ей остаётся только держаться за него, за любую часть тела, до которой она может дотянуться в попытке не утонуть.

Его член настойчиво упирается ей в живот, и она хватает Кайло за волосы, оттягивая голову назад.

– Стой, – он выглядит таким уязвлённым, таким потерянным, что Рей не может сдержать улыбки. – Не здесь.

Кайло c животным нетерпением озирается вокруг – и вот, в противоположном конце коридора есть туалет, рассчитанный на одного человека. Рей ещё никогда не испытывала такого счастья при виде уборной. Он едва в состоянии оторвать от неё руки, чтобы они зашли внутрь. Как только они там, Кайло снова прижимает её к двери, сжимая задницу. Он подхватывает её на руки и наклоняет таким образом, чтобы член тёрся прямо об её киску сквозь разделяющие их слои одежды. Рей обхватывает его ногами и держится за плечи Кайло, когда он вжимается в её бёдра своими. Он даже не целует её, только _смотрит_ в свете пожелтевшей лампочки над зеркалом, одиноко и тускло освещающей древнюю уборную. Когда Кайло усиливает ритмичное давление членом на клитор, она неожиданно осознаёт, что неизбежно кончит от этого, и немного пугает её. Поэтому Рей прячет лицо в сгибе его плеча, Кайло шепчет:

– Смотри на меня. Рей, смотри на меня. Смотри на _меня._

Она откидывает голову назад и прижимается затылком к двери, тело скользит вверх-вниз, пока выпуклость в его штанах жёстко врезается в клитор, и не проходит и десяти, даже пяти толчков его бёдер, как Рей начинает дрожать, и с её приоткрытых губ срывается отчаянный стон. Каждый мускул в её теле сжимается, когда она достигает пика. И каким-то образом это не только _её_ оргазм: это будто подарок ему и от него.

Кайло осторожно опускает её, и, коснувшись ступнями пола, Рей на него смотрит. Его член всё ещё в полной готовности и прижимается к ней. Она отталкивает Кайло одной рукой, и он отступает. Проходит мимо него и приближается к раковине с зеркалом и старой лампой. Смотрит через плечо и видит, что он стоит там же, где она его оставила, просто наблюдая за ней. Рей поворачивается к нему и облокачивается на раковину.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем она говорит:

– Скажи это ещё раз.

– Я хочу тебя трахнуть, – Кайло прерывисто дышит.

Рей поворачивается лицом к зеркалу, задирает платье и начинает спускать трусики, пока те не падают к лодыжкам. Она наклоняется вперёд и выгибает спину – зад Рей выпирает, не давая закинутой наверх юбке платья упасть. Её киска обнажена перед ним, прямо так. Рей медленно, осторожно сжимает края раковины и смотрит на него через грязное зеркало, но Кайло не двигается.

– Чего ты ждёшь?

Кажется, вопрос разрушил какое-то заклятье. Он сокращает дистанцию между ними в три шага, с минуту возится с ширинкой брюк. Рей не успевает и подумать, как он раскатывает презерватив по длине и прижимается головкой к её входу. Она невольно вздыхает от потрясающего чувства, когда он врывается в неё и толкается внутрь, растягивая гораздо, гораздо сильнее, чем её когда-либо растягивали. Рей не сможет отвести взгляд, даже если попытается, от его глаз, неотрывно глядевших в её глаза через зеркало. Оказавшись внутри полностью, он замирает, чтобы она могла приспособиться к нему. Не слышно никаких звуков, только их дыхание. Кайло ждёт, пока она будет готова, хотя член пульсирует от желания внутри неё. Когда Рей кивает, он вытаскивает почти полностью и врывается назад так внезапно, что из её груди вырывается стон. Он задаёт безжалостный темп, так крепко сжимая её бёдра, что Рей знает – синяки от его пальцев останутся доказательством, что это всё не было лишь сном. Она отпускает раковину одной рукой и упирается в грязное зеркало, готовясь к усилению натиска. Он трахает её снова и снова, ни разу не разрывая зрительного контакта. Рей чувствует себя обнажённой, совершенно голой перед ним. Если для него _это_ – секс без обязательств, не удивительно, что он считает подобное слишком интимным.

Кайло врезается в неё с такой свирепостью, что она невольно ступает вперёд, пока её лобок не прижимается к фарфоровой раковине. Она скулит от неожиданности и холода, но его рука скользит к коже Рей в низу живота, прямо над раковиной, и её тело осознаёт это раньше самой Рей. Она прижимается к раковине с каждым его толчком, прямо нужной точкой, и когда её кожа согревает фарфор, это чистое наслаждение: темп его члена заставляет Рей видеть звёзды, а закруглённый край раковины возносит в рай снова и снова. Ею ещё раз овладевает желание скрыться от него, спрятать удовольствие только для себя, и Рей закрывает глаза. Кайло хватает её за волосы и тянет на себя, её глаза распахиваются от удивления.

– Не делай этого, – рычит он, удваивая темп, пока её рот не открывается, а на глазах не появляются слёзы от его бешеного, жёсткого ритма. Затем без предупреждения он замедляется до совсем неторопливого, и это её телу и нужно было: Рей охватывает оргазм, картинка перед глазами расплывается по краям, но она не отрывает своего взгляда от его. Он проводит Рей через оргазм медленными толчками, накаляя каждый нерв внутри её киски.

Когда Рей возвращается на землю, он отпускает её волосы и кладёт руку на спину, касаясь пальцами молнии платья. Кайло расстёгивает, совсем немного, ожидая её разрешения. Она лишь лениво улыбается, и он расстёгивает молнию до конца. Её руки покорно выскальзывают из рукавов, и платье остаётся болтаться на талии – не падает, потому что он не выходил из неё. Рей не носит лифчики. Глаза Кайло блестят от удовлетворения, и он обхватывает её грудь обеими руками. Возбуждённые соски прижимаются к его ладоням.

Он снова смотрит на неё через отражение в зеркале:

– Я хочу тебя трахать, – Рей задаётся вопросом, не сломала ли она его, может, после сегодняшнего он будет в состоянии произносить одну только эту фразу.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахал.

Кайло глубоко вздыхает и снова сжимает бёдра обеими руками. Он возобновляет свой бешеный ритм, его взгляд мечется от лица Рей к её колыхающимся с каждым его движением грудям. Он использует её, и ей это нравится. Всё, что уже было – было для неё; всё, что происходит сейчас – происходит для него. Только она подумала, что он не может двигаться ещё быстрее, Кайло глухо стонет её имя и ускоряет темп, бешено врезается в неё, пока не кончает – с отчаянным бессловесным криком. Кайло припадает вперёд, удерживаясь на зеркале рукой. Та оказывается рядом с её рукой, его большой палец касается мизинца Рей. Другая рука обвивает талию и прижимает к его груди, а губы находят обнажённое плечо.

Его член расслабляется внутри неё, и Рей знает, что ему нужно снять презерватив, но ей не хочется, чтобы это заканчивалось. Ему, как кажется, тоже, потому что он с сожалением стонет, когда приходится отнять руку от живота Рей и выскользнуть из неё. Кайло делает шаг назад, выбрасывает презерватив и застёгивает штаны, но она остаётся на месте с минуту, одной рукой опираясь на зеркало, а другой – всё ещё сжимая край раковины. Наконец, Рей выпрямляется, удерживает платье от падения и просовывает руки назад в рукава. В расстёгнутом платье Рей глядит, как он стоит за её спиной и смотрит на неё.

Проще вести этот разговор через грязное зеркало, чем лицом к лицу.

– Всё, что ты говорил в этом семестре на занятиях. Ты высказывал своё настоящее мнение? – спрашивает Рей.

– Нет, – смущённо отвечает он, – обычно я был с тобой согласен.

– Тогда зачем? – она не понимает.

– «Зачем» что?

– Зачем ты изо всех сил старался конфликтовать со мной? – она не злится, ей искренне любопытно. – Почему возражал любому моему слову?

Он улыбается – медленно и грустно.

– Чтобы ты на меня посмотрела.

Рей сглатывает вдруг появившийся в горле ком.

– Почему ты подумал, что иначе я бы тебя не заметила?

С минуту он думает.

– Ты… как солнце. А я… это я.

Рей отводит от него взгляд и смотрит на себя в зеркало. На покрасневшие губы и следы от укусов любви вдоль шеи, на круглые синяки на руках, которые она уже не помнит, как он ей поставил. Она тянется за спину, чтобы застегнуть молнию. Кайло не предлагает помощь, только наблюдает за ней, словно пытается запечатлеть в своей памяти. Рей наклоняется надеть трусики, но те лежат на не слишком чистом полу, поэтому она делает из них шаг и засовывает в наружный карман сумки, лежащей у порога. Она открывает дверь и поворачивается к нему, выжидающе глядя.

Он выглядит как потерянный щенок.

– Ты идёшь или как? – спрашивает она.

– Куда?

– Я думаю, нам нужно повторить. В постели.

Кайло заметно сглатывает, но не двигается.

– Не хочу, чтобы у тебя сложилось ложное впечатление. Если мы это сделаем, я хочу, чтобы всё было _по-настоящему_. Я не врал: у меня плохо с сексом без обязательств.

Её сердце немного сжимается, и Рей не может сдержать улыбку.

– У меня тоже, если с тобой.


End file.
